Half-Blood: Dua Arti Yang Berbeda
by Sarah RoseLine
Summary: Harry Potter dan Percy Jackson Crossover! Tahun ke enam setelah kematian Dumbledore, Harry dituduh sebagai pembunuh Dumbledore. Jadi Ayah Harry marah dan berkeras agar Harry dibawa ke Camp Half-Bloods! Bagaimana jadinya dunia sihir yang kehilangan Choosen One? Apa Harry akan kembali lagi ke Dunia Sihir atau justru membiarkan Dunia Sihir dihancurkan Voldemort?


Half-Blood: Dua Arti Yang Berbeda

Prologue:

"AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUH DUMBLEDORE!" Teriak Harry Potter berang, seisi Great Hall memandangnya sekarang.

"Tapi kau yang pertama kali tahu Dumbledore meninggal, Potter. Kau berada di dekat tempat kejadian perkara dan yang terakhir kali bersama Dumbledore sebeum beliau meninggal adalah KAU." Seringai Snape licik. Dia punya alibi yang bagus dan semua bukti kini mengarah ke Potter. Hidup tak bisa lebih indah lagi bukan? Dengan cerdik Ia telah menggunakan Disillusionment Charm saat menghabisi Dumbledore di Astronomy Tower dan dengan Revealing Charm rahasianya dia tahu Potter berlindung dibawah jubah gaib didekat Dumbledore.

"Sekali lagi demi Tuhan, para Dewa dan segala entitas supranatural di atas sana, aku tidak membunuh Dumbledore! Beliau sekarat dan seseorang dengan tiba-tiba Killing Curse terlontar ke arah beliau dari udara kosong. Seseorang dengan Disilusionment Charm atau jubah gaib telah membunuhnya." Dan segera setelah Harry mengucapkan kalimat itu udara seakan bergetar, langit menggemuruh dan bumi seakan ikut menggeram marah. Pintu Great Hall menjeblak terbuka dan selusin pegasus abu-abu bersurai perak meluncur masuk bertekuk lutut di hadapan Harry. Hermione dan beberapa penyihir Muggleborn lain terperangah tak percaya melihat simbol kilatan petir berpendar di atas kepala Harry.

"Sudah diklaim. Harry James Potter. Putra Zeus." Teriak seorang Centaurus yang baru berderap masuk Great Hall. Dan seketika itu pula Luna Lovegood berlari dari meja Ravenclaw dan membungkuk dalam-dalam di depan Harry.

"Luna Celeste Lovegood, Putri Apollo, menyampaikan penghormatan untuk Putra Zeus."

Harry terperangah tak percaya begitupun seisi Great Hall tak mampu lagi berkata atau bahkan sekedar mengedipkan mata sampai sang Centaurus berderap menuju bagian depan Great Hall dan mulai berbicara.

"Ribuan tahun lalu, Hecate Sang Dewi Sihir memberkati beberapa manusia terpilih dengan kekuatan sihir. Mereka membentuk komunitas-komunitas penyihir di seluruh penjuru dunia. Selama ini Penyihir dan anak-anak Setengah-Dewa atau Halfblood hidup terpisah dan tak saling suatu ketika Dewa Zeus jatuh cinta pada seorang penyihir bernama Lily Evans dan mereka mempunyai anak laki-laki. Unsur-unsur penting pemerintahan dunia sihir telah mengetahui hal ini semenjak Putra Dewa Zeus lahir. Kami membuat kesepakatan bahwa Putra Zeus boleh tinggal dikomunitas sihir asalkan keselamatannya selama ini kalian ternyata tak henti-hentinya menempatkan Putra Zeus dalam bahaya dan bahkan sekarang meduduhnya pembunuh. Jadi Putra Zeus harus dibawa kembali ke Camp Half-Bloods dimana disanalah rumahnya yang sesungguhnya. Dewa Zeus tak bisa lagi membiarkan Putranya teraniaya oleh komnitas Sihir yang telah melanggar janjinya untuk melindungi Harry." Jelas Sang Centaurus.

"Tapi Dewa-Dewi Olympia hanyalah mitologi Yunani kuno! Kau pasti berbohong atau Fred yang menyamar untuk mengerjai kami semua" Teriak seorang gadis Muggleborn dari meja Ravenclaw. Dan seketika itu pula kilat menyambar menghanguskan piring gadis itu.

"Dewa Zeus tak senang diremehkan, Nona Muda." Ucap sang Centaurus dingin.

"Tapi anda tak bisa membawa The Choosen One begitu saja!" teriak Professor McGonnagall.

"Kami sangat bisa, Madam. Mandat langsung dari Dewa Zeus. Lewat Dewa Hermes sih sebenarnya." Gumam sang Centaurus. "Grover! Dampingi Putra Zeus ke Camp Half-Bloods dengan para pegasus ini." Teriak sangCentaurus dan seorang bocah lelaki berkaki kambing berlari masuk.

"Harry, kau tak akan mau pergi kan? Kau tak akan meninggalkan kami kan?" tangis Ginny Weasley mengiba.

Sedangkan Hermione hanya memandang Harry dengan gamang, airmata menggenangi sudut matanya.

"Ayo Harry, kita pulang." Ucap bocah kaki kambing itu sambil setengah menyeret Harry.


End file.
